CRDF Global will initiate and manage a diverse portfolio of Tuberculosis (TB)-related research and programmatic activities in up to 35 countries worldwide, for and in cooperation with the Division of TB Elimination/ International Research and Programs Branch (DTBE) of the U.S. Centers for Disease Control (CDC). DTBE work consists of TB research and TB control, treatment and prevention. CRDF Global will engage selected partner institutions (identified by CDC or by CRDF Global in collaboration with CDC) to solicit proposals for a variety of TB- related research activities, arrange for external technical review of proposals, and coordinate with CDC on funding decisions. For selected projects, CRDF Global will serve as a fiduciary and administrative agent to disburse funds to foreign governmental and non-governmental organizations and individuals, and U.S. domestic non-governmental organizations (sub- recipients) or individuals. The sub-recipients in collaboration with CDC will implement TB elimination programs. Based on protocols and work plans developed jointly by CDC, U.S. domestic partners and international counterparts, CRDF Global will liaise with foreign governments and organizations to obtain all necessary governmental, legal, and organizational authorizations and establish mechanisms to administer project funds as provided for in approved sub-recipient budgets. CRDF Global will procure equipment, materials, and supplies, including tax-exempt importation and customs clearance when and where possible, and support related logistics such as travel, meetings, training, shipping, and communications. CDC/DTBE will be an active partner in providing technical assistance to these projects and activities. The sub-recipients will be responsible for specific projects with the active involvement of CDC and financial oversight of CRDF Global. Examples of activities to be supported include, but are not limited to: implementing and evaluating new strategies for rapid diagnosis, operational research, numerous trainings, improved measures to detect and prevent institutional transmission of TB, improve TB treatment and strengthen case detection, surveillance and reporting. Other measures include: basic epidemiological investigations of foreign born populations, vulnerable populations such as people living with HIV/AIDS (PLWHIV), children, the elderly, persons with drug-resistant TB, institutionalized populations and those living in poverty.